


The Whale

by Makiko (Sab)



Category: Farscape
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Conversations between men and spaceships, Gen, Radio Drabble, written as makiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-22
Updated: 2001-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her as much as I do, and, like me, she was his first. (Uploaded by Punk, from you guys are just fucked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whale

**Author's Note:**

> For the girls of the Mango.
> 
> Previously titled "Pinocchio and the Whale."

Talyn tells me, _she is wild_.

He loves her as much as I do, and, like me, she was his first. She named him. She saved him. She saved me. She feared him. She feared me.

And all of this is why I'll sit in his control room and I'll keep talking to him, because I only want him to feel it a little at a time.

 _She's with Crichton_ , he says.

I tell him I know that. I tell him a story about this Tasco freighter captain with a lisp, and it bores me too.

 _You want her_ , he says. He lets me see them a little.

I have her, I tell him, because envy's something too.

 _I love her_ , he says, but he's just trying it out.

And I start another story about this time my unit raided a Nebari research moon, but I stop halfway.

He wants to feel something, might as well let him have this too.


End file.
